The Legend of the First Ninjas
by HerobrinePenguinOwl67
Summary: Sometimes, humility can lead you to places unknown.
1. Through Mountain Passes

**Hey guys! I'm HerobrinePenguinOwl67, and I'm new to . For Club Penguin users who aren't satisfied with ma storeh, my bad. I'm not exactly a younger version of Stephanie Mayer or Suzanne Collins or Cassandra Clare. I'm just meeee.**

**For those who know of ****_'Through Mountain Passes'_****, the official score for the Snow Dojo, I created lyrics to that. I'll enclose the lyrics for the first chapter, and I'll post the second right afterwards.**

**If you have no idea what '****_Through Mountain Passes_****' is, search it up on YouTube. You'll know by then that it's some sort of music theme from Club Penguin. If you can't sing the damn thing right, it's not ma problemo. It's quite difficult to sing because of the beat of the music, so I apologize for those who want to sing along, but can't sing along, because it's too hard to sing without following the vocals.**

**As for people who don't understand the lyrics, I'll post a fragment of each verse on a chapter, and that chapter will help you understand the meaning to those lyrics.**

**(BTW, I just say 'ma', 'storeh' and 'problemo' because it pisses my friends off. XD) **

**Please enjoy ma storeh, and keep surviving like I do! :D**

* * *

_Through mountain passes,_

_The dawn weaves its light._

_Water falls, turn to crystals,_

_Raw ice._

_The sun brightens the night and they arise._

_The first ninjas shall open their eyes._

_Falling diamonds..._

_Shen is the master of deceiving,_

_Ancestor of the Fire Tribe._

_Li has the strength of thousand warriors,_

_Father of the Water Tribe._

_Through mountain passes,_

_The dawn weaves its light._

_Water falls, turn to crystals,_

_Raw ice._

_The sun brightens the night and they arise._

_The first ninjas shall open their eyes._

_Falling diamonds..._

_Rage, pride, the brothers fight for honor._

_Thus is the purpose of the third._

_Wu heals a million over thousand,_

_He was 'merely a Snow ninja'._

_Through mountain passes,_

_The dawn weaves its light._

_Fire balls, water splashes,_

_War, fight._

_In the distance, the saviors shall arrive._

_Snow shall keep all the bloodshed deprived._

_Falling diamonds..._

_Wu is the lost and found puzzle piece,_

_Keeper of balance, healer thee._

_We shall all wilt without his guidance,_

_Lost, never found, we'll always be._


	2. Chapter 1 - The Sun Rises

**Hey! Like promised, here's the official FIRST chapter. I hope you'll understand the first verse to the lyrics soon. ;D**

* * *

_Through mountain passes,_

_The dawn weaves its light._

_Water falls, turn to crystals,_

_Raw ice._

_The sun brightens the night and they arise._

_The first ninjas shall open their eyes._

_Falling diamonds..._

* * *

White. Everything was pure white.

In the land of Club Penguin, everything used to be white. Trees were covered with flecks of snow and the seas remained full of ice. Nearby villages filled with multicolored penguins stayed locked in their igloos. In this certain time period, nobody believed that the sun would ever come up, for the bitter coldness would only shun it out.

Fathers made sure that their children were warm and cozy in their wooden cribs, and mothers scavenged far and wide for food. They had been wise to know that the weather would be especially cold today, and yet sacrificed the warmth of their homes for their children. They were truly marvelous beings for doing so.

Penguins who mourned their lost beloved ones were sobbing into lifeless pits of ice. There was nothing but sorrow in this cold weather, and fate was truly cruel for taking away yet another precious penguin off the face of the earth. Whether or not that penguin was loved, whether or not that penguin had a family, fate did not care.

Unbeknownst by the noble villagers of the south, something was happening in the Northern Mountains. Nobody dared to venture there, for . It was said that the wind there was so strong, that it could bring you to the other end of the universe. The land was rumored to have been inhabited by ruthless monsters with hearts of stone, as they would eat you with no second thought. But the Northern Mountains were better than it sounds, as it was peaceful. But it still had the same harsh climate as the south.

Light was streaming past the uneven cliffs. The sky, normally indigo, was turning crimson, and miraculously, Club Penguin saw dawn at last. It was a beautiful sight; it was as if the night was brightened by thousands of torches brought up to the sky. The stars disappeared, and fluffy clouds started to decorate the horizon. Nobody had ever seen such things before, and they'd never thought they'd live to see it. Most penguins have died without seeing the bright light that is the sun, and they did not wish to see it. They thought that the sun was only for the gods, which, in their case, lives and takes care of certain elements in life.

One god they believed in was Dom, the God of Fire. Half the villages in Club Penguin worshiped him; they would scavenge wood just in his honor, and in return, he would give them warmth. The second was Ren, the God of Water. The other half of the villages that still survived in Club Penguin worshiped him; they would collect water from the ocean, and in return, he would take the water and give it back as fresh, warm water for the villagers to drink. The third was Jhi, the God of Snow. Nobody had the nerve to worship him, for all he brought was snow. But nobody knew that he was important, for without him, penguins would not survive.

The day had finally come when Dom and Ren decided to cheer up their brother. They had been watching for centuries on how he'd breathed out snow, for he was gloomy and bitter. And so Ren cleared the heavens as Dom dared to raise the sun. Water rained down on the snowy earth, but they dissolved into crystals of ice, hammering down on the vast land below. Ren thought he had failed, and slumped down.

But something magical was happening below. As the ice was about to hit the ground, they sparkled, turning to diamond. Due to Ren's gloom, the diamonds melted as soon as they hit the floor, pooling into three major parts. The liquid diamonds were hot from the blaze of the sun, and they scorched the snowy floor, creating a beautiful sight.

There stood three massive diamond lakes, glistening in the bright sun.

Meanwhile, the penguins had seen the horizon. Mothers were sobbing with happiness, as fathers pointing out the beautiful sight to their children, whose eyes sparkled with delight. The elderly were surprised, as they'd never thought they'd see the sun in their lifetime.

Jhi had finally seen the sight. He laughed with happiness, no longer breathing out snow. The island was now at least warmer, and penguins were merrier. But he also saw the commotion in the Northern Mountains, where the three diamond lakes were situated.

From each of the lakes, a sort of penguin-like form was dawning. Each glimmered as they shaped, with perfect flippers and shining beaks. The sun quickened the transformation, and soon, three penguins were lying unconscious beside each other.

And suddenly, in perfect synchronization, they opened their eyes.


End file.
